The Missing Keys Quest Line
Category:Midnight Castle Quests Level 5 Special Seal, set by Prof. Pinfeathers * Make the Aquamarine Charm for me. (0/1) * And find the Polestar in the Belfry by the Castle Gates. (0/1) - 80 g to unlock Your reward: Experience points: 15 – Gold coins: 90 + the Obsidian Key. Key people, set by Prof. Pinfeathers * Finish Anabel's tasks to get the Amber Key. (0/6) * Finish the Knight's tasks to get the Amethyst Key. (0/6) * Finish the Innkeeper's tasks to get the Ruby Key. (0/3) Your reward: Experience points: 35 – Gold coins: 30 Anabel's Quests The Amber Key * Search through the Broken Carriage until you find the Seal of Courage. (0/1) * Examine the Broken Well to discover the Forged Key. (0/1) * I'll be waiting for you . . . (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 15 – Gold coins: 30 Cry for Help * Find the Eight-pointed Star in the Crypt. (0/1) * We need Sign of the Predator from the Belfry. (0/1) * Bring the two items back to me. (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 15 – Gold coins: 30 Key Note * I need the Shard of Soul. Find it in the Broken Well. (0/1) * The Shard of Soul won't work without the Murderer's Eye. Find it in the Crypt. (0/1) * Bring all the materials back to me. (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 15 – Gold coins: 30 A Favor for the Chamberlain * Find the Polestar in the Belfry. (0/1) * You must find the valuable Chain of Blood Rubies. Search the Broken Carriage. (0/1) * Bring what you find, and I'll pass it to the Chamberlain. (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 15 – Gold coins: 30 Amber Star * As a symbol of faith, I need the Sign of Steadfast Faith from the Broken Well. (0/1) * The Styx Charm should invest this symbol with ancient powers. Find it in the Belfry. (0/1) * Return these things to me, and you'll have your key. (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 15 – Gold coins: 30 Energy from the Stars * I need the Eight-pointed Star to direct the energy. It might be in the Crypt. (0/1) * I will need the Seal of Courage to shape the Key. Find it in the Broken Carriage. (0/1) * The sooner you bring me these things, the sooner you'll have your key. (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 15 – Gold coins: 30 + the Amber key. Set the Amber Key in the key ring (80 XP): Iron Knight's Quests Knightly Access * Find me the Demonic Ring in the Astral Lamp. (0/1) * I need the Nephrite Fan from the Rock Garden. (0/1) * Bring me these things, and I'll give you what you desperately need. (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 35 – Gold coins: 50 A Fang in Need * The beautiful Nocturnal Ring is likely to be in the roots of the Burnt Tree. (0/1) * It will be much easier to find the Polestar. Check the Belfry. (0/1) * Bring me everything you find. I'll pass them to Anabel myself. (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 25 – Gold coins: 40 Imminent Danger * Find the Shard of Soul in the Broken Well. (0/1) * The Silver Arrow might be in the Burnt Tree. (0/1) * I'll show you how to use these things if you bring them to me. (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 25 – Gold coins: 40 Knight's Assistant * You'll find the Sun Amber we need in the Stone Gargoyle. (0/1) * Also check the Belfry. You'll find the Links of Steel there. (0/1) * Bring me the items, and we'll be able to continue. (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 25 – Gold coins: 40 Level 6 ' (reward 3 diamonds) Now you can add Friends and access your Private Room. Someone's Watching * Find the charmed 'Grave Blade. It might be in the Rock Garden. (0/1) * I also need the Demon's Eye from the Burnt Tree. (0/1) * If you want me help, bring me what I need. (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 30 – Gold coins: 50 Disarming Traps * I need two things from the Prison Cell. The first is the Rusty Cage. (0/1) - 60 g to unlock * The second is the Fibula of Rage - you can find it in the same place. (0/1) * I'll wait here. (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 30 – Gold coins: 50 + the Amethyst key. Innkeeper "Salty" Took's Quests Key from a Crank "You need the Ruby Key now? You're mighty demanding." * First, make me the Demon's Seal. (0/1) * Go on, now! I isn't getting' any younger. (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 40 – Gold coins: 50 Good Help Is Hard to Find "Hey, I'm a little short-staffed here. Can you help a barkeep out?" * That guy in the hod ordered the Vampire Sign. (0/1) * Bring me the Vampire Sign when it's ready. (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 45 – Gold coins: 90 Roach Motel "Agh! One of the guests is complaining about roaches in his room." * Help me out and find the Aquamarine Charm, will you? (0/1) * Come back quick, before he finds out there's a termite problem, too. (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 45 – Gold coins: 100 + the ruby key. In the Heart of Hearts, set by Prof. Pinfeathers "Anabel might know the way into the throne room." * Complete Anabel's task to receive an item to enter the Throne Hall. (0/1) * Ask the Chamberlain for the Emerald Key for the Mystery Chamber, (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 10 – Gold coins: 20 Anabel's Quests A Little Help for Her Friends "The Smoking Device should help you enter the Throne Hall. If you help my friends, I'll give it to you. * Help my friend, the Iron Knight. He needs all the help he can get. (0/4) * Complete several of the innkeeper's tasks. He's short on staff these days. (0/5) * Come back here after you've helped them. (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 40 – Gold coins: 50 + the smoking device. Iron Knight's Quests Volunteer "I didn't expect you so soon . . . Dear Anabel was right - I need your help." * Examine the Belfry and bring me the Links of Steel. (0/1) * Your crafting skills should help you with the Vampire Sign that I need. (0/1) * Quickly! There's no time to lose! (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 35 – Gold coins: 30 Solution for a Potion * The Happy's Feather is in the Crypt. (0/1) * We also need to craft the Solar Seal. (0/1) * Bring it to me when you find it - I'll be waiting. (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 55 – Gold coins: 130 At Your Service "My service to the Lord Chamberlain never ends, it seems. He asked me for one more thing." * Help me find the Heart of Moonlight. (0/1) * I also need the Seal of Courage from the Broken Carriage. (0/1) * Bring me these things, and I'll take them to the Chamberlain. (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 25 – Gold coins: 40 Private Gift "I want to make Anabel something special. Please help me - you won't regret it." * Find the Sign of Steadfast Faith in the Broken Well. (0/1) * Also, craft the Demon's Seal. (0/1) * Come back here so I can give them to her. (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 45 – Gold coins: 50 Innkeeper "Salty" Took's Quests New Friend "Hey, I've got somethin' for you, and it isn't a beer." * Find the Fibula of Rage in the Prison Cell. (0/1) * Visit the Belfry. I need the Polestar. (0/1) * I'll give you somethin' in return, I promise. (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 25 – Gold coins: 40 A Rolling Stone "I was once like you, you know. Full of adventure and purpose." * While we're becoming friends here, I could use a Sun Amber. Try the Stone Gargoyle. (0/1) * You might as well get me the Grave Blade from the Rock Garden. (0/1) * A rolling stone gathers no moss, they say. I guess I'm covered in moss these days. (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 35 – Gold coins: 50 Barkeep's Back Story "I once went in search of the Mystery Chamber. So we're a lot alike, you and me." * Say, would you mind looking for the Dragon's Fang in the Astral Lamp? (0/1) * Then you can also search the Burnt Tree and find the Demon's Eye there. (0/1) * Bring it all back to the tavern. (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 35 – Gold coins: 50 A Tear in My Beer "This search of yours for the Mystery Chamber - it's bringing back bad memories for me." * To take my mind off it, you could get the Bow and Arrow of Stoppage from the Prison Cell. (0/1) * And I wouldn't mind the Sign of Steadfast Faith. (0/1) * You better hurry. I feel another bad memory comin' on . . ." (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 25 – Gold coins: 40 The Rules of Insanity "Searching for the Mystery Chamber nearly drove me insane, you know." * Bring me the Eight-pointed Star, and I'll tell you all about it. (0/1) * While you're at it, bring me the Elephant's Bone from the Stone Gargoyle. (0/1) * While you're out, I'll see if that keg is ready . . . (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 25 – Gold coins: 40 Lord Chamberlain's Quests Lord Chamberlain "I am Lord Chamberlain, the castle's keeper, and your late uncle's right hand. I bet you're searching for the Emerald Key." * I could help you locate it, but first I need the Bear's Fury. (0/1) * You might also find it prudent to look for the Nocturnal Ring in the Burnt Tree. (0/1) * We'll see how well you follow in your uncle's footsteps. (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 30 – Gold coins: 35 Slow and Steady Wins the Race "There's really no hurry - you should savor these moments." * Search the Crypt to find the Happy's Feather. (0/1) * And look at the Belfry to find the Polestar. (0/1) * If you return with these items, you will have earned my respect. (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 30 – Gold coins: 35 A Chamberlain's Attiude "I realize you're only here for the Emerald Key. But I need further assurance that you're ready to rule in your uncle's stead." * I need the Heart of Moonlight. (0/1) * I also need at least one Eye of Manticore. (0/1) * You have rather large shoes to fill. (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 30 – Gold coins: 35 Patience Required "It's my duty to test your capacity for patience." * I need the Eight-pointed Star. (0/1) * Examine the Fairy Sculpture to discover the Seed of Life. (0/1) * Bring these things to me. (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 30 – Gold coins: 35 A Test of Strength "Anabel and Iron Knight speak well of you. But I must judge your strengths for myself." * Find the Stardust Crystal in the Dead Ambassador's briefcase. (0/1) * And I need the Aquamarine Charm. (0/1) * Show some strength and bring them to me. (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 30 – Gold coins: 35 Continuing Trials "Let's go on with our test. I'm still not sure about your true strength." * Bring me the complex Solar Seal. (0/1) * Find the terrifying Black Lily in the Fairy Sculpture. (0/1) * Bring me these things for your reward! (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 45 – Gold coins: 60 Victory, At Last "You served me well, and I'm ready to give you the Emerald Key. But there is one last task." * Go to the innkeeper. He owes me. (0/2) * Don't forget to return for the key. (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 30 – Gold coins: 35 + the emerald key. Innkeeper "Salty" Took's Quests Keeping a Promise "Yeah, I owe the Chamberlain one. That guy - he never forgets a debt. I'll need some things from you, though." * Find the Strangled Ruby in the Iron Chest. (0/1) * I bet you know the second thing. The Grave Blade. (0/1) * Bring me both items. (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 40 – Gold coins: 50 Premonition? "Your uncle trusted the Chamberlain, but I'm not sure I would have." * Find the Voodoo Doll. I can't imagine shy, though. (0/1) * Search the Crypt and find the Murderer's Eye there. (0/1) * I'll take everything to the Chamberlain, and hope for the best. (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 40 – Gold coins: 50 Trolling for a Key, set by Prof. Pinfeathers "The troll has the last key. Meet him in the Ice Rock." * Find a way to get to the Ice Rock and talk to the Mountain Troll 'Rustle'." (0/1) * Complete tasks for the troll, and he'll give you the Celestial Key. (0/6) * Hang all the keys on the ring to activate them. (0/1) Your reward: Experience points: 25 – Gold coins: 80